Night & Day
by OP Inc
Summary: A fic exploring the constantly changing relationship between Jellal and Ultear.


**AN: **I consider this my best fic yet. I used a different writing style, so please let me know if you liked it.

There aren't many fics exploring the relationship between these two, so I thought I'd give it a try. I find their relationship to be one of the most dynamic and interesting in Fairy Tail.

R&R&Enjoy.

* * *

He was the perfect candidate. He had the power, courage, and determination. He could easily gain people's trust, evident from the relationship with his friends. And best of all, he was the hero. The higher they are, the greater they fall. And he would fall into an abyss, when she was done with him.

* * *

She gleefully smiled as she watched him use dark magic. 2 minutes after her corruption, and he already had a grasp of his power. She'd made the perfect monster.

* * *

She introduced herself to him, offering to serve under him and help him complete his ambitions. He accepted her, just another pawn he used. She then proved herself more capable, until they became partners.

* * *

She found his magic ironic. Someone so evil and full of hate, having the HeavenlyBody magic. She had to remind herself that she was responsible for his darkness though. Before her, he'd been an angel, full of hope and life. After she distorted him, he fell, and hard. He went from an angel of light, to an angel of darkness. She'd made him an archangel, full of hatred and death. And she smiled, knowing that she'd bought him into the darkness.

* * *

She doesn't know when or how it started. But eventually they went from partners in crime, to partners in bed. They both knew what they were doing, they're villains after all.

At first it started as a release. They both needed an outlet beside death and destruction, so they chose sex. It was impersonal, a temporary satisfaction of their needs. Then there was a slight change within herself. She actually looked forward to their activities. She began to take the lead, get more aggressive. To her, it went from business to pleasure. Perhaps it was because he could handle her, unlike her previous partners who broke to her will. Who cowered and feared for their life, her bitches. He wasn't her bitch, but her partner, something she never had before.

Their second to last time, something changed in him. He went from impersonal to lustful; from uncaring to loving. She enjoyed the feelings, that he showered upon her in that moment. But she was suspicious, this wasn't how the relationship worked. Her monster wasn't supposed to have feelings, at least not those kind. She had to find out what was happening, and fix it.

It didn't take long to discover why he had that split second change. It was the knight from Fairy Tail, the one he constantly kept an eye on. The emotion she experienced last night wasn't for her, but for Scarlet. He was thinking about her, expressing his feelings about her, last night. She couldn't afford to lose him, not this late into the plan, as he was too vital. _"Perhaps, yes that would work."_ she thought as she smirked at her solution.

This would be their last night together, her only chance to fix him. They began as usual, witty banter to turn up the tension. Then she pounced him onto the bed, a smirk on her face, as she transformed into Erza. Upon seeing her changed form, he choked her. "If I ever see you do shit like that again, I will kill you. " he venomously threatened, rage and hatred evident in his eyes. "Get out!"he said in a tone so deadly, that she shivered, as he released her.

She didn't understand why it didn't work, she'd given him what he desired, Scarlet, at least for a night. Not to mentioned she'd been rejected, something that had never happened to her before. She was pissed, but at the same time excited. No one had ever been able to resist her before, he was the first. Now she desired him, and he would be hers, at least until she got Zeref.

He treated her no differently the next day, as their plan commenced. They'd almost succeed, but unfortunately he was defeated by the DragonSlayer. Then he sacrificed himself for Scarlet and her friends. She felt disappointment for losing him, but quickly got over it. After all she needed to discover another way to retrieve Zeref.

* * *

She decided to visit him in jail, a year after her failure with Zeref. She was looking for redemption, attempting to fix the wrongs of her past. She snuck in, hoping to earn his forgiveness, though not expecting it.

"Come to beat me some more froggy? Wanna hear me croak? Ribbit Ribbit." he taunted, expecting some more torture. She noticed the weakness of his voice, the dry soreness emanating from his mouth. When she reached his cell, she took in his broken form, sprawled on the dirty ground.

"Who are you?"

"A former enemy of yours."

He chuckled. "Here to kill me? Take revenge against the pain I've cost you."

"No. I seek your forgiveness."

He laughed. "I believe you're talking to the wrong person. I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Why is that?"

"I've only caused harm, death, and destruction."

"You don't sound too sincere."

Once again he chuckled, as he ran his hand through his dirty blue hair. His action caused his hair become more dirty, from the blood and dirt caked on his hand. "It's difficult to wallow in pity, when you can't remember what you did."

She heard of his rumored memory loss, but thought it was just him being manipulative. Now after talking to him, she could honestly see how lost he was.

"I can help your memory return."

"Now how would you do that? And why?"

"With my magic, Arc of Time, I could speed up the recovery of your memory. And I need to amend for I've done to you."

He sat in silence as he contemplated her offer. His instinct told him not to trust her, the same instinct that said Erza was important to him. But he needed to remember, Erza deserved that, hell everyone deserved that. If anyone else confronted him, he wanted to truly apologize for the loss he inflicted onto them, and he couldn't do that without his memories.

"I'll agree, but only if you break me out of this place."

She smirked to herself. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe he'd become even worse than before. He was already attempting to manipulate her, exploit her forgiveness for his own gains.

"Why would I do that? Didn't you give yourself up so that you could be punished?"

A raspy sigh exited his mouth, as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, but I've had a revelation recently. I don't want to rot in a cell for what I've done, I want to repent. While my death would end the pain some go through, it wouldn't make up for it. Getting rid of the evil in this world would, so that others don't end up like me. That would allow me to atone for my evil. Plus there is only one person I'll allow to kill me, she deserves the closure the most. If I stay here she won't get that opportunity, the council would seize what she rightly deserves."

After hearing about his epiphany, she realized that he could lead her to redemption, as he was searching for it himself. There were things she couldn't tell Meredy, atrocities that would be looked down upon even in hell. But she could use him as a release, as he'd committed evils that rivaled her own, to help her conquer the wrongdoings of her past.

"We have a deal, if you promise to help me expiate my own sins."

"Deal." he smiled, happy to get out of the prison at last.

Over the years, they formed a close friendship. They weren't each others light, that role was for Erza and Meredy respectively, but they kept each other out of the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, as it helps me improve my writing.

I'm issuing a writing challenge.

Write about the adventures of Crime Sorciere during the 7 year timeskip.

More than one person can accept the challenge, as people would have differnet ideas. Just pm me or leave your acceptance in a review, so I can be on the look out for your story.


End file.
